cluefindersfandomcom-20200214-history
The ClueFinders: The Incredible Toy Store Adventure!
The ClueFinders: The Incredible Toy Store Adventure! is a computer game released in August 24, 2001. Although it isn't strictly a grade-based game, it is intended for third and fourth grade. Characters *Joni Savage *Owen Lam *Santiago Rivera *Leslie Clark *LapTrap *AliTrap *Eldon the Talking Elevator *Lucky Lucy the Mouse *Taxini the Taxi Bug *Flo the Robot *Marlena the Minicar *Chewy the Gumball Machine *Pericles Lear *Mr. Swiffle Voices *Peter Barto - Mr. Swiffle *Wally Fields - Eldon *Les Hedger - LapTrap, AliTrap *Roger L. Jackson - Chewy *Lee Kitts - Lucky Lucy, Marlena *Charles Martinet - Pericles Lear *Dave Nowlin - Taxini *Nikki Rapp - Joni Savage *Sara Real - Leslie Clark *Shaun Smith - Owen Lam *Juliet Tibbetts - Santiago Rivera *Irene Trapp - Flo Plot The ClueFinders take a cable car to a brand new toy store called Ultimate Toys. When they arrive, Owen realizes his wallet is missing. Joni and LapTrap accompany him to the cable car to look for the wallet while Leslie, Santiago and AliTrap continue to the store, planning to meet up with them at the store entrance. Just as Owen finds the wallet, the entire cable car is shrunken down with Owen, Joni, and LapTrap still inside it. A hand suddenly reaches down and picks up the miniaturized cable car, and puts it inside of a sack. The sack is then carried into the Ultimate Toys. Joni, Owen, and LapTrap manage to break out through a tear in the sack, but when they drop out, they are on the sixth floor of Ultimate Toys with no way to get out on their own. Owen contacts Santiago and Leslie with his video phone and explains the situation to them. LapTrap says that he got a good look at the device that shrunk them while they were in the sack. He creates a list of items they'll need to create an device to unshrink them, which he uploads to AliTrap for Leslie and Santiago to see. Joni, Owen, and LapTrap start looking for parts to build the Unshrinker with, while Santiago and Leslie enter the store and start looking for clues while making their way up to sixth floor. After Santiago and Leslie make it all the way up to the sixth floor, they are confronted by the store manager Pericles Lear, who has stolen the shrinking device from the owner Mr. Swiffle. He uses it to shrink Leslie and Santiago, and then traps them inside of a gumball machine. Joni, Owen, and LapTrap manage to free them from the gumball machine, and then they proceed to build the Unshrinker. The only problem is that now, all of them are too small to use it. At that moment, Mr. Swiffle enters the room and confronts Pericles, having suspected him of stealing the shrinking device. Pericles whips out the shrinking device and tries to zap Mr. Swiffle with it, but Mr. Swiffle dodges the ray and it shrinks the Unshrinker instead. With the Unshrinker now small enough that the ClueFinders can use it, Santiago picks it up and uses it to enlarge the shrinking device, which grows so large that Pericles becomes trapped underneath it, unable to move. The ClueFinders then use the Unshrinker on themselves to return to their normal size, and Mr. Swiffle congratulates them on their heroic efforts. Activities *Eldon the Talking Elevator **Skills: Arithmetic *Pneumatic Pipe Blast **Skills: Sequencing, Logic *Escape from Alcatraz **Skills: Grammar, Ecology *Taxi Bug Express **Skills: Spelling *Global Trek **Skills: Geography, Following directions *Catapult Fling **Skills: Physics experimentation, Logic *Gumball Jackpot **Skills: Decimals, Money, Estimation *Decoding the Divide **Skills: Spelling, Logic *Ultimate Toys’ Creation Lab **Skills: Logic, Spatial visualization Trivia In early 2003, The Incredible Toy Store Adventure! was offered as a free addition when purchasing another ClueFinders product from Broderbund's website. This is the first game to feature completely different voice actors for the ClueFinders themselves. It is also the last game in the series proper (as Mystery Mansion Arcade ''is a bonus disk). Gallery Screenshots toy title.png|The title screen toy sign in.png|The sign-in screen ultimate toys map.png|LapTrap's map of Ultimate Toys sixth floor center.png|The sixth floor of Ultimate Toys eldon elevator game.png|Eldon the Talking Elevator pneumatic pipes.png|Pneumatic Pipe Blast escape from alcatraz.png|Escape from Alcatraz taxi bug express.png|Taxi Bug Express global trek.png|Global Trek catapult fling.png|Catapult Fling gumball jackpot rescue.png|Gumball Jackpot decode divide.png|Decoding the Divide build the unshrinker.png|Ultimate Toys’ Creation Lab ultimate toys first floor.png|The first floor of Ultimate Toys ultimate toys second floor.png|The second floor of Ultimate Toys ultimate toys third floor.png|The third floor of Ultimate Toys ultimate toys fourth floor.png|The fourth floor of Ultimate Toys ultimate toys fifth floor.png|The fifth floor of Ultimate Toys board game.png|Escaping a "giant" spider (not pictured) giant rat.png|the rat from the title card actually ''does appear in the game Other toy store demo img.png|Demo image Category:Games Category:Games released in 2001 Category:The ClueFinders: The Incredible Toy Store Adventure! Category:Math Category:Language arts Category:Logic Category:Geography Category:Science